


Gummy bears!

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Biting, Blindness, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drugs, Gentle, Handfeeding, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, SpaceCake, Stoned Sex, Throat Fucking, Top Misha Collins, Weed, but - Freeform, by hand, edibles, feederism, feeding cake, feeding candy, feeding icecream, just not opening your eyes, loving, pot, shutgunning, smoking all the weeds, the devil's lettuce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktbober day 5 - Feet | Sadism/Masochism |Feederism | ShotgunningJared indulges in some spacecake with Misha, and Misha shotguns Jared some smoke as well. Jared gets the munchies, but luckily Misha was well prepared for this and offers candy instead of his own neck. Jared is pretty deep, and decides to keep his eyes closed the whole time. Misha has some surprises waiting for him.





	Gummy bears!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late ... life ... finds a way ... as such, this was not double checked at all and written with some enhanced chocolate milk (please tell me if there's big, huge, giant, ... mistakes).

“Misha? I think the cake is … Misha?” Jared blinked heavily. He was pretty sure his body was melting into the couch.

“Yes, pumpkin?” Misha’s voice rumbled somewhere near his right ear, and Jared realised he’d closed his eyes. He still rolled them, of course. He was many things, but a pumpkin was not one of them. 

“‘m not a pumpkin.”  He told Misha, tongue slow and languid in his mouth. 

There. Truth. Out there. Done. Dusted. The couch was soft. How had he never paid attention to how his teeth felt in his mouth?

“Of course you’re not.” Misha’s fingers were amazingly cool against his forehead; trailing in soothing patterns. He was too comfortable to lean into it, but Misha didn’t stop. Someone moaned. Maybe he did.

“‘s nice.”

Misha hummed. 

Tip of his nose. Trailing back into his hairline and down across his skull till he merged with the couch and pillows. 

Tracing his eyes.

Thumbs barely pressing down as they swept across his closed eyes.

“Still feeling good?”

Jared had no idea how much time had passed. But one of the delicious fingertips trailed too close to his mouth, and he couldn’t resist sticking his tongue out after them. Misha giggled, letting him lick at the pads of his fingers in turn. They were amazing to lick at. Smooth yet textured. The sudden silky slide of nails under the tip of his seeking tongue. Working hands that didn’t shirk the garden spade. Clean though. Just the barely there flavour of skin.

“I’m going to assume that’s a yes.”

Jared managed to lift one hand to grab at Misha’s, just in case he thought of leaving. And really, with the way they were weighed down it showed just how badly he needed the other man to stay. 

“All right. All right. I’m not going anywhere.”

He let his fingertips explore where his tongue and lips weren’t. Still couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes, but the textures alone were plenty. 

“You think you’re ready for another hit?”

_ Oh! Yes. Yes. Yessss. Yessssss. _ Jared sounded the word out in his mind. Lips too busy sucking on Misha’s pinky. All he could focus on was nodding a couple of times.

“You’re gonna have to let go of my hand then, Jay. I’m good at this, but not quite one handed good.”

Jared huffed, but he did eventually let Misha’s hand go. Listening for the rustle of a box, and inhaling sharply when it opened. Misha said he’d grown the stuff himself, and it certainly smelled different from the crap he’d bought when he was a nervous nineteen year old. 

No paper. No tobacco. Cause those were  _ bad for the lungs _ , or something. 

He still couldn’t make himself open his eyes, but Jared had seen his co star pack green buds into the sleek metal pen the last time. He knew what was happening.

The clock of a button, and Mish inhaled deeply. Jared placed a hand on the other man’s chest, feeling for the rise and fall as he took a couple of languid hits himself before leaning down to seal his mouth to Jared’s. He parted his lips, inhaling the smoke as Misha breathed it out and eventually pulled away. Content, he curled his hands into Misha’s loose t-shirt. Still blind, he didn’t want him too far away. 

Needed a reminder of his presence. 

“Hold it in, Jared. Take it all deep, the breathe out slow.”

It was fucking intimate. Like he was taking a part of Misha into himself and holdin it as long as possible. Like a hug in his lungs. 

More intimate even than fucking. 

_ Oh! What if they did this while they were fucking? _

Jared exhaled slowly, breathing in through his nose a couple of times to make up for the time spent not breathing.

“Open.”

He licked his lips - nothing worse than a dry kiss - and allowed Misha to shotgun him again. Deep breath, and God damn, the couch felt nice. Why couldn’t every surface be this nice? Misha’s mouth was nice too. Didn’t even need to see it to know that. Just that hint of stubble, barely past the scratchy phase. 

“Want a third one?”

_ A third? Third what? What did he want three of? _

“Another hit, Jay.” Misha was smiling, Jared knew he was smiling. He tugged on Misha’s shirt, pulling him in for another kiss just to feel that smile. It made him feel all warm inside. Damn he loved kissing Misha. Loved licking him too. “Oh! Ugh!” 

Jared laughed, it had taken some focus, but he’d managed to pull back and swipe the flat of his tongue across Misha’s cheek. The rasp of his stubble had been amazing.

“Yes, please.”

Misha grumbled, but picked the pen back up again. “Better not lick me again.”

Jared stuck his tongue out instead, yelping when Misha pinched it. By the time he’d pulled it free, Misha was tilting his face into another smoke laden kiss. He grabbed hold of the other man’s shoulders, keeping him close and pushing the smoke back. They kept up the back and forth of herby smoke till they had to pull away to breathe. 

He didn’t let the older man go very far, kissing and nipping at his jaw as the drugs worked their way into his system. Time stopped existing far a second, rolling back into frame when Jared was licking the space behind Misha’s ear. The other man was panting, hands tight where they held onto Jared’s shoulders. 

“Fuck Jared.”

Jared grinned, setting his teeth into the bone; Misha gasped.

“Got the munchies.” Jered grinned. Finding a new bit of skin to nibble at.

“For fuck’s sake. I’m not food.”

Misha squirmed. Trying to back away, and failing miserably. Long legs and arms remained effective even if they were leaden and hard to control. 

“I beg to differ.” Jared growled, licking his way down Misha’s neck. “Fucking delicious.”

“Wouldn’t you_ fuck. Fuck! Jared! Wouldn’t you rather _ ugh_ have some candy?”

Jared froze, tongue poised to wriggle its way into Misha’s ear.

“Candy?”

Misha was rock hard against his hip, straining against his hold but nodding feverishly. 

“Yeah. Candy. I’ve got some.” Jared weighed his options, licking the rim of the ear he held 

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok.”

Languid, Jared uncurled his limbs to release Misha back into the wild.

“Wait. Is it good candy?”

But Misha was gone already. Rolling off the couch and out of Jared’s reach. Still unwilling to open his eyes, and fully merged with the couch by now, Jared couldn't follow. 

“You gonna keep your eyes closed the whole time, pumpkin?”

Jared gasped. 

“I already told you!” Taking a wild guess at where Misha was, Jared threw an arm out. It rose sluggishly, flopping down no more than an inch from its original position. His head turned towards the traitorous limb to frown blindly at it. “M’not a pumpkin.”

Misha’s lips pressed down on his forehead in a soft peck.

“I know. I’m just teasing you. Ready for your treat?”

Nodding, Jared spread his mouth wide. Candy was candy was candy. Good or bad. 

“One at a time.”

Something smooth pressed down on his tongue, and Jared munched down on it instantly.

“Gummy bears!”

Misha hummed, feeding the small gummies into his giant baby bird. That meant the couch was a nest. Did birds merge with their nests?

“Another one.”

This time, it was salty, crispy, thin.

“Pretzels.”

“Good?”

Jared nodded, mouth opening wide in a silent demand for  _ more _ . Tongue finding the larger salt bits first before crunching down on the crust. 

“Careful. This is a bigger piece.”

Oh that sounded good. He was getting really hungry. Or really into chewing, at least. With a theatrical ‘aah’ sound, he waited for the newest treat to land. Like a spaceship, and he was the planet. A bird, nest, planet.

“Oh God.” He mumbled around his mouthful, hands rising off the couch to make sure he didn’t spray chocolate amazingness everywhere only to get lost on Misha’s legs. “Brownies. Misha! Mmmmmmmm.”

“Spoon.”

“Spoon?”

“Spoon. Open. No, don’t bite it. Jared, give me my spoon back.”

“Bem’n Jewies?”

There was a beat of silence as Jared managed to get a solid hold on the spoon in his mouth, licking at the solid lump in the centre of the ice cream. It was  _ his _ spoon now.

“Yes. Ben and Jerry's.”

“Wif cookydow.”

Misha hummed, moving around next to him and probably getting comfortable.

“Ben and Jerry’s cookie dough.” Misha translated. “Want another spoonful?”

Smiling, Jared help out the spoon. Hands falling away as he allowed Misha to feed him small bites of ice cream and brownie.

“You almost full?”

Eyes still gently closed, Jared took stock of his body. It wasn’t all that easy to figure out where he stopped and the couch began, but his stomach was such an integral part of himself that he located it quickly enough. And yeah. He wasn’t stuffed, and would not say no to more food. But …

“Almost?” I think.”

“Want one last big bite of something new?”

He took a couple of deep breaths, exploring the tastes still in his mouth. But Misha hadn’t let him down so far. He opened his mouth, tongue out and waiting.

He had not expected a dick. 

So preoccupied with his own body that he hadn’t felt Misha straddle his chest. How had he missed that? What kind of ninja was feeding him his cock?

Feeding it deeper. Slowly, gently, but in, in, in. Jared closed his lips, sucking on the hot skin in his mouth. Musky and warm, it really cut the sweetness of the candy.

“Oh yeah! Fuck. Move your tongue. It feel nice in your mouth?”

Sluggish, and still very much stoned, Jared took hold of Misha’s hips. Not for control, because fuck that. He’d given up being in charge as soon as he took that first hit and closed his eyes. He just wanted more of a connection. Fingertips finding belt loops, he got Misha good and wet. 

Cause more than other foods, sweets made you salivate. And with all the sugar he’d had so far, Jared was near drooling.

“Can I move, Jay?”

There were hands in his hair, and Jared nodded. This was Misha’s show to run. 

And run it he did. Smooth strokes. Murmured words that were probably endearments, but Jared couldn’t focus long enough to try and understand them.

Fingers in his hair, and on his neck. Never restricting. Never forcing. But guiding. Showing Jared what he wanted, and taking everything he gave.

“God dammit, Jay! Sofucking  relaxed.” Jared hummed, trying to give some semblance or cognition since he couldn’t open his eyes. Misha was big on consent and stuff. “Jesus Christ I’m all the way in your throat and you don’t even care.”

There were fingers on his face, tracing. Feeling. Dipping into his mouth alongside a rapidly sliding dick. 

“Fuck, so good. So good for me. Oh, shit. Letting me do this. Trusting me. You trust me, right?”

Jared snorted, or … exhaled just a bit more forcefully. Fuck yeah he trusted Mish. Was letting the guy use his mouth like a fleshlight. He hummed again, deep and long, up and down. Yes. 

“Touch yourself, Jay. Want you to touch yourself.”

God, Misha had the best ideas. Like getting naked before he laid down. Top notch. Excellent. 

Hey! He was hard. 

“Feel good?”

He nodded. Wasn’t sure if he’d be able to come though. Sensation and reality didn’t sync up 100% of the time, so the build-up was wonky. But it felt good. So good. 

Jared found himself timing the strokes to the push and pull of Misha’s dick. And while time was more of a liquid than a constant at this point, Jared knew Misha was taking his time. The guy was some sort of mastermind when it came to his dick. 

Mish said it was something with a t at the start, but Jared was pretty sure it was just magic. Who else could have random orgasms in the middle of a set to make Jensen crack, and then fuck for hours without ever coming?

He moved his tongue, suddenly hyper aware of the texture of Misha’s skin.

“Jesus I’ve never seen you this receptive.” 

Eyes closed, Jared stared up at Misha. And … he could see him, except it wasn’t Misha anymore. Played an angel, but there were no wings there in real life. Jared abandoned his dick to carefully feel his way up the other man’s legs, then his sides, and onto his shoulders. He could feel Misha move.

Muscles relaxing and contracting in turn to shove a dick down his throat. 

Muscular back, and yep. No wings. He still saw them though. So pretty they made him groan. Which made Misha curse. So he did it again. 

His dick was still feeling nice. Almost like it was tingling. But not the annoying kind you got from sleeping on your arms wrong. More like the wind was jerking him off.

Toes curling, Jared was pretty sure he was about to come. Oh yeah. Yeah. Yeah! Fuck.

His eyes squeezed shut tight as his hips worked up into empty air. Pleasure rolled through him in waves. Cresting and ebbing only to roll high again. Over and over again. Longer than he’d ever, ever, ever, ever experienced before.

The sudden pinch and roll of fingers on his nipples finally made everything come together. Overcome by the sudden onslaught of pleasure, Jared cried out around Misha’s dick, and came for real this time. He could feel his dick twitch. White behind his eyes instead of black. 

Above him, Misha didn’t still.

“Gonna come, Jay. Gonna. Fuck.”

Moans resonated somewhere, hips shoving deep, and Jared could feel the pulse of Misha’s dick deep inside his throat. Faintly reminiscent of the smoke working its way down inside of him ages ago, thick come slid down to his stomach. 

Misha pulled back, the last of his come dribbling over Jared’s mouth. He licked his lips. 

“Fuck.”

Misha laughed, dabbing a tissue against his stomach to get the worst of the mess before it dried.

“Now what?”

Misha hummed, moving around for way too long before  _ finally _ settling down.

“Now we cuddle.”

“Fuck.” Jared mumbled again, limbs rolling around Misha’s relaxed frame instinctually. “Gonna nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... daddy and biting!!


End file.
